Tomodachi Life
Tomodachi Life is a Mii life simulation game released by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS on June 6th, 2014.The game takes place on an island inhabited by various Mii's, which the player can import from their 3DS or 2DS or other devices, or QR codes, or create from scratch using the 3DS' camera or the in-game creation tools. These Miis can be given their own voice, which is spoken in vocal synthesizer software, and a unique personality based on slider inputs given. Miis can then perform various actions, such as eating, trying on different outfits, falling in love with someone, and doing many leisurely activities. As more Miis are introduced, many strange and curious interactions can occur between Miis, such as friendship, rivalry, bizarre musical numbers, etc. In-nogginverse Zoey, Martyn and Kim all have their own series on the game, each of them making different styles of Miis. Zoey Zoey tries to create a storyline for her series, creating each of her miis with a plot point reasons. Martyn Martyn creates his miis by taking a photo of the miis real life counter- part and lets the game convert them into a mii, always baiting to see what the result is. Kim Kim just creates her miis to base as closely as possible to their real life counter-parts but also tries to create wacky situations for them. For example she created Sjin to be a mixture of his minecraft character and his appearance in real life but in turn, made the mii a female to partly spice things up but mainly to make it so him and Sips get together. Episode Guide Zoey #Tomodachi Life - 1 - Sips & Sjin Move In! #Tomodachi Life - 2 - Waluigi Time! #Tomodachi Life - 3 - The Princess and The Vampire Queen! #Tomodachi Life - 4 - Homeowner Fiona! #Tomodachi Life - 5 - Meesa Jar Jar Binks! #Tomodachi Life - 6 - Blackrock Rising! #Tomodachi Life - 7 - Popstar Waluigi Wa! #Tomodachi Life - 8 - Jar Jar's Dark Side! #Tomodachi Life - 9 - Ballad of the Vampire! #Tomodachi Life - 10 - Wario Woes! #Tomodachi Life - 11 - Hannah & Kim Move In! #Tomodachi Life - 12 - Mushbury Glee Club! #Tomodachi Life - 13 - Shadows of Mushbury! #Tomodachi Life - 14 - Batman's Plan! #Tomodachi Life - 15 - Fiona's Unacceptable Day! #Tomodachi Life - 16 - Bubblin' Love! #Tomodachi Life - 17 - Princess Quest! #Tomodachi Life - 18 - Magic Police! #Tomodachi Life - 19 - To Love And To Cherish #Tomodachi Life - 20 - The Mayor of Mushbury! #Tomodachi Life - 21 - Love! #Tomodachi Life - 22 - How is Baby Formed #Tomodachi Life - 23 - Team Jacob! #Tomodachi Life - 24 - The Proposal #Tomodachi Life - 25 - Israphel's Fall #Tomodachi Life - 26 - Mushbury's (Legit) Deed! #Tomodachi Life - 27 - Rainbow Baby! #Tomodachi Life - 28 - Teep, Turps, and Towels! Category:Games Category:Kim Richards Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Have A Gander Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Let's Plays Category:Videos Category:Fiona Riches Category:Episode Guide Martyn #Tomodachi Life - The Bachelor Pad - Part 1 #Tomodachi Life - Play It Cool! - Part 2 #Tomodachi Life - Let's Bro Out - Part 3 #Tomodachi Life - Someone's In Love - Part 4 #Tomodachi Life - Yogscast In Lederhosen - Part 5 #Tomodachi Life - All The Feels!!! - Part 6 #Tomodachi Life - Hot Hunk Calendar! - Part 7 #Tomodachi Life - Sunny Summer Love - Part 8 #Tomodachi Life - Cosplay And Rumors - Part 9 #Tomodachi Life - World Wrestling Champion!! - Part 10 #Tomodachi Life - This Town Needs A Hero - Part 11 #Tomodachi Life - Phantom Of The Rockstar - Part 12 #Tomodachi Life - Blowing Ninja Minds!!! - Part 13 #Tomodachi Life - A Tasty Quest Begins! - Part 14 #Tomodachi Life - True Or False - Part 15 #Tomodachi Life - A Fued Between Friends - Part 16 #Tomodachi Life - Puppy Photobombing! - Part 17 #Tomodachi Life - The Love Square - Part 18 #Tomodachi Life - A Secret Club? - Part 19 #Tomodachi Life - Canvas Of Quailman! - Part 20 #Tomodachi Life - Get Yo Weave Did!! - Part 21 #Tomodachi Life - Dan's Magical Bags - Part 22 #Tomodachi Life - Christmas Eve? - Part 23 Kim #YOGSKIM Special! Tomodachi Life in YogTowers! #TOMODACHI LIFE! Nano's Island (#1) #TOMODACHI LIFE! Lewis in Love! (#2) #TOMODACHI LIFE! Yog Metal! (#3) Trivia *In her July Channel Update, Zoey has stated that there would only be about 10 or so more episodes of her series as she has "covered most of the game by this point" but she also stated that she "wanted to cover a couple of marriages and wanted to get her and Fiona together in-game." *When you have your first child in the game, the game rolls the credits and whenever you go into the island map, the game shows the island from different camera angles rather than the usual level view camera angle. Category:Games Category:Kim Richards Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Have A Gander Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Let's Plays Category:Videos Category:Fiona Riches Category:Episode Guide